


help, i've fallen for you!

by drawingravity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, donghyuck lives to make fun of Doyoung, side nohyuck for one second, sun & moon as the superior SM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingravity/pseuds/drawingravity
Summary: “We don’t kiss?” Jaehyun asks, sounding hurt and pulling back. Doyoung blinks and darts his eyes to the door, wondering if anyone saw, and when he looks back at Jaehyun there’s understanding written on his face. “Right, not at work.” He wrinkles his nose as though slightly displeased by the idea, and Doyoung feels his brain run a thousand miles an hour.Jaehyun has to be pulling his leg. “Very funny,” Doyoung croaks, and wipes his suddenly clammy hands on his pants.Jaehyun’s face falls. “We don’t even kiss?”Doyoung swallows. “We, uh, don’t kiss. Like at all.”wherein Jaehyun hits his head and thinks he's dating Doyoung, and Doyoung just wants some hot coffee (but a kiss would be nice too).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 446





	help, i've fallen for you!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this came about tbh but the amnesia is for fun and not to be taken seriously! enjoy this weird mash up of crack/fluff.

Doyoung’s worried. It’s technically none of his business, why he hasn’t seen Jaehyun around for the past week or so. But it feels off that there’s no one to argue with and it’s an empty seat instead of Jaehyun whenever Doyoung glances at his desk. Taeil sent out an email notifying the floor that Jaehyun was indefinitely ‘indisposed’, and Doyoung may or may not have used turning in a report as an excuse to ask Taeil what that meant, only to leave none the wiser. 

It’s also rather funny how people have even gone up to Doyoung to ask why Jaehyun is missing. He shrugs in response, and squashes the uneasy feeling in his gut. Jaehyun is a fully grown man, capable of taking care of himself.

The answer comes to him two days later, just as Doyoung is internally debating whether to send Jaehyun another text asking him his whereabouts. He’s only being a good co-worker, he tells himself, by checking up on fellow colleagues. It’s not as if they have thick unresolved sexual tension according to Johnny. Doyoung doesn’t want to think about that, thanks. It’s just that Jaehyun hasn’t replied to his texts, and Jaehyun always replies to him. He ignores the knowing smirk from Johnny when he tells him this.

 _When are you coming back to work? Donghyuck’s being insufferable without you here._ Doyoung’s finger hovers over the send button. It’s true, in Jaehyun’s absence the young intern has taken to annoying Doyoung instead, and Doyoung can only take Donghyuck’s chaotic self and his conspiracy theories in small doses before he feels a small headache begin to form in the face of all the reports and files. He has a newfound respect for Jaehyun keeping up with Donghyuck in the office, but then again Jaehyun is _also_ terribly annoying, so he supposes it makes sense they work so well together.

He’s so caught up in the text that he doesn’t realise someone has snuck up him from behind.

“Why didn’t you come visit me?”

Startled, Doyoung yelps and bangs his knee against the table. He groans at the pain and whips around, ready to rip into whoever surprised him, when he realises who it is.

“Jaehyun?”

The man in question lookers paler than normal, and his hair is devoid of any gel, flopping neatly on his forehead instead of the usual combed up do. It makes him look softer, but not any less handsome, Doyoung notes without surprise.

“I don’t think I’m asking for a lot,” Jaehyun continues. “I don’t think it’s unreasonable for me to be upset my boyfriend didn’t visit me while I was in hospital.”

“Boyfriend?” Doyoung’s mouth dries. “Hospital?” His voice pitches higher.

If anything, Jaehyun seems even more put off, and shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “Yes, boyfriend, yes hospital,” he repeats as though it’s obvious. It’s really not though, Doyoung thinks internally hysterically.

Some of the panic must show on his face, because the crease between Jaehyun’s brows smoothens. He glances off to the side. “Is this…” Jaehyun hesitates and in a hushed voice, leans in closer. “Is this a thing on the down low?”

 _What?_ Doyoung thinks. “Down low?” he repeats.

“Do you only know how to repeat whatever I say?” Jaehyun lets amusement creep into his voice, leaning onto Doyoung’s desk. “I thought I was the one who hit my head, not you.”

At this, Doyoung finally processes Jaehyun’s words, and pulls him down the corridor into the break room, where it’s thankfully empty. From Jaehyun’s extended absence to suddenly being bombarded with this… new information, it’s a lot to take in.

“Start from the beginning. You hit your head? Are you… okay?” Doyoung trails off, hands awkwardly coming up to inspect Jaehyun’s head. He belatedly realises there’s a bandage on his forehead that his bangs obscure, and a faint patch on the side where his hair has been shaved to a fuzz with two small stitches. Eyes wide, Doyoung sucks in a breath. “What happened?”

“I slipped on the ladder helping Sicheng move his things.”

“You idiot. You could’ve replied to my texts.” 

“My phone broke when I fell.” Jaehyun frowns, “Wait, is that why you didn’t come visit me? Because you didn’t know?”

“I had no idea.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, and his expression turns thoughtful. He looks at Doyoung from under his lashes. “Did you miss me though?”

Doyoung tosses between giving a snarky or honest reply. But Jaehyun is looking at him strangely hopeful, almost vulnerably, and he was injured. It's enough to weaken the walls he usually has with Jaehyun at work. 

“Yeah, I did,” Doyoung says, ignoring the slight warmth from his cheeks. The break room heater is just turned up too high, he shifts, and his eyes light up when he spots that they've refilled the good expensive coffee imported from wherever Johnny's latest fixation is. He's learned to love coffee over the years as a law student cramming for finals and now as a full time lawyer with early starts, so he cradles the hot beverage carefully after it finishes brewing. He's just about to take his first sip when he catches Jaehyun staring at the coffee eagerly. 

Doyoung sighs, then extends the drink towards the younger man. "Only because you were injured," he says reluctantly, internally weeping his loss. 

Jaehyun beams and takes the coffee, but he places it down on the table and leans in awfully close instead. Doyoung’s heart rate triples and jerks back.

“We don’t kiss?” Jaehyun asks, sounding hurt and pulling back. Doyoung blinks and darts his eyes to the door, wondering if anyone saw, and when he looks back at Jaehyun there’s understanding written on his face. “Right, not at work.” He wrinkles his nose as though slightly displeased by the idea, and Doyoung feels his brain run a thousand miles an hour. 

Jaehyun has to be pulling his leg. “Very funny,” Doyoung croaks, and wipes his suddenly clammy hands on his pants. 

Jaehyun’s face falls. “We don’t even kiss?”

Doyoung swallows. “We, uh, don’t kiss. Like at all.” He makes a quick scan of their surroundings, ninety percent sure there's a hidden camera somewhere. It suddenly hits him what Jaehyun first said.

“Wait, you called me your boyfriend.” The words tumble out of him. “What did you mean?”

If it wasn’t clear before that Jaehyun was disappointed, it is now, the droop of his eyes and mouth. _I swear if this is an elaborate prank of his,_ Doyoung thinks, but the increasing sadness reflected in Jaehyun’s eyes set off alarm bells inside him. No way Jaehyun is this good of an actor. 

Jaehyun pouts, and Doyoung kind of wants to pinch his cheek. 

"It means we're dating, obviously." 

"But we're not?" Doyoung doesn't know why it comes out as a question. 

“Oh.” Red floods the tips of Jaehyun’s ears, and his eyes are wide, mouth agape. Under normal circumstances Doyoung would comment on how stupid he looks, but clearly there's something else wrong. 

“We’re not-” Jaehyun begins, before cutting himself off, pausing. “We’re really not dating? But the– ” the last part is mumbled so faintly Doyoung can’t catch it.

“What was that?”

“Never mind.” It’s said quickly and before Doyoung can even begin to question why Jaehyun would even _think_ they’re dating, Jaehyun laughs awkwardly.

“Pretend I never said anything. Okay, good talk, see you,” Jaehyun rushes to say false cheerily, and practically runs out of the break room before Doyoung can stop him. 

It’s almost perfect timing, when Yerim walks in with her mug, eyebrow raised. “Oh Doyoung. Is Jaehyun alright? I just passed him and he looked like my nephew when I told him Santa wasn’t real.”

Doyoung stares at her. “That’s a horrible thing to do.”

Yerim laughs, “oh that’s nothing compared to what else I’ve told him. But seriously, is Jaehyun okay?”

Doyoung sighs and takes the abandoned, now cold coffee. “I have no idea.”

_» » »_

“Earth to Doyoung?”

Doyoung jolts in his seat, flushing when Johnny laughs. “I’m not that boring, am I?” he jokes.

Doyoung shakes his head in apology, but he can't bring himself to focus mentally.

Ever since Jaehyun planted the seed of them dating, the thought hasn’t left his mind. They just work well together. It's just that sometimes he wants to kiss that smug smirk off Jaehyun’s face everytime Taeil chooses Jaehyun’s strategy instead of his. And maybe Doyoung feels a hot flush whenever Jaehyun flawlessly executes the final touch of their meticulous plan against the opposition during court hearing, turning back to send Doyoung a triumphant, devilish smile. 

Doyoung isn’t stupid – he graduated top of his class for a reason, he knows physical attraction doesn’t mean he’s emotionally into Jaehyun. But then his traitorous mind goes and replays the past year with Jaehyun, and yeah, maybe there’s something else brewing deeper than just those damned dimples. They already have dinner together when they work overtime, more often at Jaehyun’s apartment when Taeil kicks them out. Late night work calls to one another often devolve into random bickering until they’re both laughing, and when Doyoung had fallen sick a month ago Jaehyun had shown up unannounced armed with a bag full of groceries and far too many bottles of cough syrup.

_(“Why did you buy so many?”_

_“I didn’t know what flavour you liked!”_

_“It’s cough syrup Jaehyun, they all taste like shit!”_

_“Ah, just like lube. Noted.”_

_“What the fuck, Jaehyun.”)_

Hell, Jaehyun’s even met Jeno the last time he was over – initially for work, of course, but once they closed their laptops and case files Doyoung went to shower while Jaehyun ordered take out and set up Doyoung’s Netfilx account. It had made for an awkward introduction when Jaehyun had taken Jeno as the delivery boy, but his younger brother warmed up to the older man quickly, looking suspiciously happy.

Oh God. _Is_ Doyoung dating Jaehyun?

Doyoung groans, and now Johnny’s looking at him slightly worried.

“Hypothetical question, Johnny,” Doyoung begins, “friends can have dinner together and take care of each other when they’re sick right?”

Johnny frowns. “Of course.”

Doyoung fiddles with the pen in his hand. “Right, so, what makes them different to, say, a boyfriend?”

Johnny’s concern from earlier is now replaced by amusement, but Donghyuck jumps in before he can answer.

“Wait, I know!” 

Doyoung had forgot the intern was there, since he was on his phone most of the time. Normally Doyoung would scold him to put it away, but Doyoung can hardly pay attention to Johnny, let alone Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s eyes glint mischievously as he taps furiously on his device before looking back at Doyoung. “Okay," he clears his throat, "Do you find yourself thinking about them a lot?”

Doyoung mulls over the question. It doesn’t count if he thinks about how annoying Jaehyun is right? _Annoying handsome,_ his brain supplies, but he dismisses that quickly. “I suppose.”

“Do you talk to each other all the time?”

“Yeah.” They work together, so of course they talk to each other a lot, Doyoung reasons.

“Do you get jealous when they date or hang out with other people?”

Immediately Doyoung’s brain flies to two months ago when their company held their annual dinner. His gut had churned at everyone commenting how close Jaehyun and Sooyoung from HR had looked talking off to one side, then promptly spent the rest of the night avoiding Jaehyun by refilling his wineglass, taking advantage of the company’s card.

“I may have felt rather unpleasant once,” Doyoung says vaguely, earning him a snort. 

“Next, do they look at you funny?”

Doyoung scrunches his face. “What does that mean?”

“You know, like they think you’re best thing since sliced bread and they wanna kiss you and shit.”

Doyoung balks. Surely he would’ve noticed if this was the case. Jaehyun had wanted to kiss him last week, but it was a misunderstanding. A very weird misunderstanding that left Doyoung even more weirdly disappointed that they didn't get to kiss once he thought about it. 

“Uh-, I don't think so." and Donghyuck hums.

“Okay, and finally do _you_ want to kiss them? Bump uglies?”

Doyoung squints at Donghyuck. _Bump uglies?_ he mouths to Johnny, who only shrugs with concealed laughter. “How did you even get hired,” Doyoung wonders, muttering under his breath, but Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Just answer the question, Doyoung,” Donghyuck has a wicked smile on, “do you wanna do the nasty and m–”

“Yes,” Doyoung hurries to say, afraid of hearing what else Donghyuck can come up with. 

Donghyucks hums again, rubbing his chin with his hand. “Okay, Cosmo Magazine says you’re definitely in love with this _friend,_ ” Donghyuck says cackling, turning his phone around and waving it at him mockingly, where tacky love heart animations jump out against the overly bright pink tones of the website.

“Lee Donghyuck!” Doyoung launches himself over the table and swears when his hip jabs right into the hard edge of the meeting desk.

“Language, Lawyer Kim!” Donghyuck reprimands him far too comfortably for an intern, and Doyoung sinks back into his seat rubbing his metaphorical and literal wound. He can win arguments against corporate lawyers, but never against the devil that is Donghyuck.

The commotion causes the rest of the office to turn their head their way, and Doyoung catches Jaehyun staring at them before scuttering out of sight. He can hear Donghyuck reciting the cheesy words of the Cosmo test in the background - _"it says you're a dumbass for not knowing"_ \- and a glance at the boxes on the floor indicate Doyoung’s barely made any progress sorting through the relevant cases they need. He sighs. It’s going to be a long day.

_» » »_

It’s been two weeks since Jaehyun’s returned to work, and Doyoung can count the total number of times he’s spoken to the man on one hand. It’s worse than when Jaehyun wasn’t here at all, because at least then Doyoung knows Jaehyun isn’t actively avoiding him, like he is now. 

He didn’t meet Doyoung’s gaze when Taeil assigned the new case to Doyoung and Johnny, instead of Doyoung and Jaehyun as usual. Doyoung can’t help the spike of hurt that prods in his chest. Case of the month has been their unofficial thing since their first year working at Sun & Moon Consultancy, where Taeil gives them something more high stakes than the mundane cases.

“Jaehyun is just taking it easy right now,” Taeil explains, after everyone leaves, but Doyoung isn’t convinced. “He requested to take solo cases for the rest of the month.”

“He looks completely fine to me,” Doyoung grumbles. He shouldn’t be complaining. Johnny is far easier to work with, and doesn’t like to play the devil’s advocate everytime Doyoung suggests something. Doyoung is sure Jaehyun just says shit to rile him up half the time. 

Taeil smiles cordially, as he always does. “Let’s just give Jaehyun some time, Doyoung.”

Jaehyun's desk is empty again. _Maybe that idiot isn’t as fine as he looks,_ Doyoung contemplates. Jaehyun is as much as a workaholic as Doyoung is, and their competitive nature means they often ask for more than less. Mind made up, Doyoung makes a quick stop at the department stores, before he spends the rest of the night on the phone as his mother instructs him how to make her infamous kimchi fried rice.

“Who are you making this for, honey?”

“Just someone from work,” Doyoung says distractedly, chopping the onion and trying not to cry.

“Oh, is it Jaehyunnie?” His mother coos brightly over the phone, “The very handsome one who picked me up from the airport and had dinner with us?” Doyoung startles at the warmth in her voice, then freezes when he realises what she’s said.

Oh God. How could Doyoung forget Jaehyun has also met his _mother_?

“You remember him?”

“Of course I do! How could I forget such a charming person, especially when he makes you smile so widely! You two were so adorable,” his mother continues to gush.

Doyoung stutters, “we’re just friends, mum.”

“Really?” She sounds disappointed.

It’s déjà vu. “Really,” he confirms, slowly chopping again.

“He must be a close friend then, the only other time you called me for something like this was for Jeno’s birthday.”

Doyoung flushes. “He’s alright,” he says vaguely, but his mother laughs as though she knows what’s up.

“If you say so, honey. I trust you know what you’re doing.” 

His mother’s words is a blanket of warm reassurance. Doyoung thinks of early morning coffees, late night dinners and deep set dimples. Huh, maybe Cosmo was onto something. 

_» » »_

Doyoung arrives at work earlier than normal the next day to drop off his perfected fried rice and the newly bought beanie on Jaehyun’s desk. He ambles towards the break room in hope of indulging himself in a nice hot coffee to reward himself for waking up earlier, and it gives him an excuse to linger with an unhindered view of Jaehyun’s desk. The only problem is, he realises, is that the coffee machine is broken. He grumbles having to settle for a strong black tea, and an ominous feeling settles in his stomach. It wriggles uncomfortably every time he forces himself not to twist his head up in search for a certain face as the rest of his colleagues slowly filter in.

He holds his breath when when Jaehyun finally arrives. He sees the confusion, followed by surprise on Jaehyun’s face as looks through the gifts and reads the note Doyoung left.

 _It’s getting cold. Take care of yourself idiot._

Doyoung’s heart jumps when Jaehyun glances over at Doyoung’s empty desk, dare he say, longingly. But the disappointment feels like a stone in his stomach when Jaehyun doesn’t approach him all day, only a sticky note stuck on the top of his file with a measly _Thank you._

_» » »_

Doyoung has made peace with the fact that he knows a lot more about Jaehyun than he realised. For instance, he knows Jaehyun wakes up on Saturday mornings at an ungodly hour because he’s a freak who doesn’t sleep in on their day off. He knows this because Jaehyun had carried him home the night of the woeful company dinner. It turns out drinking on a mostly empty stomach was not a good idea, and when he woke up with a pounding headache Jaehyun had just returned form his run, sweaty in his tank top and far too cheerful for Doyoung’s liking. 

_("Morning."_

_"Go away."_

_"This is my house."_

_"Shut up."_

_"How do you like your eggs?"_

_"Scrambled like your face."_

_"So you like my face?"_

_"Yeah I do-, wait no, stop laughing!")_

His plan to ambush Jaehyun means he _also_ has to sacrifice his precious sleep, but at least there’s no traffic and Doyoung arrives at Jaehyun’s within twenty minutes. He checks the time. 8:30 a.m. _Way too early to be awake on a Saturday_ , Doyoung laments. He locks his car and knocks on Jaehyun’s door in three quick successive raps. 

He jumps straight to the point when Jaehyun opens the door. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Jaehyun gapes. “Doyoung?”

Doyoung huffs. “What did you mean when you thought we were dating?” He doesn’t let the fact that Jaehyun looks snuggly warm and soft in the beanie he gifted deter him.

Evidently caught off guard, a rosy pink hue spreads across Jaehyun's face, and he slumps in defeat. “Come in.”

They sit on the couch in stilted silence. Doyoung has been over enough times to know it looks messier than usual, but he doesn't comment on it. He clears his throat and crosses his arms. “Well?”

“I just needed time to think.”

“About what?”

Jaehyun fidgets, then blows out a long exhale. “So, uh – funny story, when I hit my head, I kind of had temporary amnesia.” He laughs nervously, not meeting Doyoung's eyes. 

“What? You had amnesia?” Doyoung tries not to sound hysterical, but he is sure he fails when Jaehyun gnaws on his lower lip. Doyoung thought he had prepared himself for all the possibilities before coming over, but never _amnesia._

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Jaehyun soothes, “the doctors told me it was temporary and look, I remember everything correctly again.”

 _How ironic,_ Doyoung thinks, _that an amnesic person is comforting me._

Doyoung is nothing but sharp though. “What do you mean correctly?” He pauses, “is that why you thought we were dating?”

“Look, I didn’t mean to,” and Jaehyun’s cheeks are becoming increasingly red, “it’s just that when I saw things related to you I just felt- you know…” he trails off lamely.

“No I don’t.” He kind of does, if Cosmo's _'Does he like me back'_ quiz had indicated, completed in the safety of his bed at night, but he wants to hear Jaehyun say it. 

Jaehyun breathes out, straightens his back, then looks Doyoung straight in the eye. It’s very reminiscent of how Jaehyun used to prepare himself before the court back in the first six months of starting out. “There’s a rosemary plant on my bedside table. I have two bottles of that stupidly expensive wine you love. I’m pretty sure I have one of your shirts in my wardrobe.” 

“That can all happen with friends.” Doyoung keeps his voice even, purposely being hard to read.

“Perhaps.” Jaehyun licks his lips. “But I just had a gut feeling I was missing someone, in the romantic sense, and it didn’t hit me until I ran into Mrs. Lee. She asked me why she hasn’t seen my boyfriend coming around.” The corner’s of Jaehyun’s lips quirk up humorously. “And I immediately thought of you.”

Even if Jaehyun’s grip on his knee betray his nerves, his voice is steady. “It just felt like it all clicked into place. It made sense why I would suddenly think about you or why I would tease you all the time.”

“Why have you been avoiding me then?”

“Because I thought it made you uncomfortable. You looked like you were suffering from a heat stroke when I tried to kiss you.” Jaehyun breaks eye contact and drums his fingers against his thigh. “I mean, how crazy would that be right? Us dating,” he jokes, but Doyoung doesn’t laugh, and instead his mouth has thinned into a straight line.

“Would it be that crazy?”

Jaehyun snaps his head up. “Wait what?”

Doyoung lifts his chin higher. “I said what I said.” His stomach clenches in both nervousness and anticipation. The past few weeks may have been enlightening for Doyoung.

Jaehyun blinks rapidly, before scooting over close to Doyoung, the weight transference making Doyoung dip into the armrest. “You want to date me?” A smile slowly stretches across Jaehyun’s face, and Doyoung wants to poke the emerging dimples.

“Do you want to date me?” Doyoung shoots back.

“Yes.” There’s no hesitance whatsoever. "I wanted to before and I still do." His eyes crinkle at the edges. “So I wasn’t imagining things then. You want to date me,” Jaehyun murmurs. Ah, there’s the shit-eating grin Doyoung is used to seeing. “Once again, my instincts prove to be correct.”

“You didn’t know jackshit,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, but his heart is weak. “And you mean like the time you trusted your instincts and made a fool out of yourself in front of Judge Shim-”

“It wasn’t _my_ fault,” and it’s ridiculous how they can argue even in the middle of a confession, “I swear he was out to get me. But that’s beside the point,” Jaehyun says quickly, “what do you say? Date me?”

Doyoung stares, drinks in the happy face of the man he’s missed. “I think your stupidity is an added challenge, but for some reason, I do want to date you.”

Jaehyun laughs. “I’m going to let that slide because I really want to kiss you.”

He slots their lips together before Doyoung can reply, and Doyoung melts into the kiss, cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks. Now that they’re on the same page, the week’s tension slowly dissipates from Doyoung’s body as he relaxes into Jaehyun’s hold. This is nice, Doyoung’s foggy brain thinks. It’s been a long time coming, he supposes, and Jaehyun is warm and solid and pressing closer and closer.

“Want to go grab breakfast with me?” Jaehyun murmurs against Doyoung’s lips, then turning his attention to pepper soft kisses along Doyoung’s jaw.

Doyoung sighs, angling his face to allow Jaehyun more access. It’s a very tempting offer, but Doyoung doesn’t feel like moving. He’s slumped back into the comfort of the couch, eyes half lidded and pleasantly warm all over.

“Don’t you have anything at home?” His hands grip lightly onto Jaehyun’s hoodie, undecided between pulling him in and pushing him off.

“No sorry,” Jaehyun laughs honestly, “I was going to go grocery shopping after my run, but then you showed up. So, what do you say?”

Doyoung wrinkles his nose at the mention of exercise, then quickly weighs the pros and cons of agreeing. “How about in another,” Doyoung squints at the clock hanging on the wall, “3 hours?”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “What are you going to do now?”

“Sleep,” Doyoung says seriously, then pushes Jaehyun off him decisively. “Which one is your bedroom?” He’s already walking as he says it, asking more for the sake of it than not knowing, and he pushes the door open when he spots the very nice double bed with grey sheets.

He can hear Jaehyun laugh behind him when he flops onto the bed ungracefully.

“You’re really one of a kind, Doyoung.” Doyoung turns his head to look at Jaehyun out the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Of course I am,” Doyoung snipes back, “I’m not our company’s best upcoming lawyer for nothing.” He meant to sound commanding, but judging from Jaehyun’s stifled laughter he sounds more petulant than factual.

Jaehyun crosses the room to fix the covers over Doyoung properly. “Alright, star employee, I’ll be back soon.” It’s the same voice Jaehyun uses when they’re on the phone late at night, Doyoung always the first to begin drifting off into sleep. Doyoung’s insides do a funny dance when he realises how _fond_ it is. He used to chalk it up to his sleep muddled brain confusing it for something that wasn’t there, but now he can’t stop the pleased smile that spread across his face.

“Or you could stay,” Doyoung says, catching Jaehyun’s wrist, “and give your body a rest like a normal person. Besides,” he slips his hand under the beanie, to feel where the hair has grown back over Jaehyun’s wound, “what if you slip and hurt yourself again? It’s projected to rain today.”

Jaehyun leans into the touch, and Doyoung rubs his fingers over Jaehyun’s red ears.

“That is a very convincing argument there, Lawyer Kim,” Jaehyun says with false gravitas, "but I’ll be back before you know it. We both know who’ll whine about being hungry when they wake up,” Jaehyun says with a cheeky smirk.

Doyoung sighs. “Fine,” he draws out, as though it isn’t to his own benefit.

Jaehyun chuckles knowingly, then brushes his lips against Doyoung’s forehead. “See you soon, sleeping beauty.”

“Be careful,” he says sleepily. It dawns on him how awfully domestic this all, for two people who just officially began dating, but Doyoung can’t deny he hates it all. “We can’t have you forgetting me again now,” he murmurs.

Jaehyun laughs. "Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

_» » »_

"Hands off, Jung," Doyoung grumbles as he pokes at the various buttons until the whirring of the coffee machine satisfactorily fills his ears. The stars have aligned for him, the coffee machine is working and there's just enough of the premium coffee left for one cup. Finally, Doyoung sighs happily. 

"Oh how you wound me so," Jaehyun pouts, removing his hands from Doyoung's waist. "I was your baby ten minutes ago in the car."

"Yes, a big baby because you sulked when I said I couldn't have lunch with you." 

"Which is outrageous."

Doyoung snorts, but he's smiling. Jaehyun's eyes glint and he steps forward until Doyoung is trapped between the counter and Jaehyun's warmth. 

Jaehyun tilts his head. "Don't you think you should make it up to me then?" 

"We're at work, Jaehyun," Doyoung reminds, but he makes no move to push him away. 

"I don't care." 

Doyoung sighs, "I'm dating a man child." 

"And I'm dating an old man but you don't see me complaining," Jaehyun counters, placing his hands on either side of Doyoung's hips. 

"I'm only a year older, dumbass." 

"Still older."

"I'm not kissing you after you've insulted me," Doyoung says flatly. 

"Who said anything about a kiss?" Jaehyun says innocently, chuckling at the glare Doyoung throws him. "You can admit you want to kiss me, I won't mind." 

He does, but he'll be damned to let Jaehyun win. 

"Oh my god, just fucking kiss already," comes Donghyuck's obnoxious voice from the doorway, chewing gum and looking bored. Jaehyun at least has the decency to stop caging Doyoung, but he doesn't move far, looking more amused than embarrassed at being caught. 

Doyoung closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. "What do you want, brat?" 

"Jaehyun has a meeting in ten minutes in conference room C."

"Shouldn't you be helping set up?" 

Donghyuck smirks, "I got Jeno to help." 

The nerve of this kid, Doyoung fumes. He refuses to let Donghyuck walk all over his prided protege, but Donghyuck's eyes zero in on the fresh coffee and grins horribly, "perfect timing! Taeil asked for a coffee, can't keep boss waiting!" He's out the door with Doyoung's drink before Doyoung can protest, and Doyoung deflates. 

"Relax," Jaehyun coaxes, "pretty sure I saw them making out in the records room last time."

"That's even _worse,_ " Doyoung splutters, "he's corrupting him!" 

Laughing, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung in by the waist decisively, "they're adults, let them be." 

Doyoung narrows his eyes but appeases himself with the hitch in Jaehyun's breath when he wraps a hand around the back of his neck. 

"You're doing a shit job at training him." 

"Donghyuck's smart," Jaehyun says, "and I was injured, take pity on me." 

The wide-eyed earnest look Jaehyun gives him is enough for Doyoung to relent, even if he knows he's partially faking it. "An actual menace," he mutters, before finally letting their lips meet in the middle. It's better than any coffee he can make. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof my first ever completed fic over 5k now if i could be motivated to finish all my wips uhhh  
> but thanks for stopping by and i hope you enjoyed reading this let me know!!


End file.
